The Meaning of Denial
by SilverScreech
Summary: Nudge tries to convince herself she's not falling for Iggy... And fails miserably. Niggy.
1. Nope Not At All End of Story

The Meaning of Denial:

Description: Nudge tries to convince herself she's not falling for Iggy… and fails miserably. Niggy

Chapter One: Nope. Not at all. End of story.

I'm not in love with him. I hate him, truly I do.

The fact that I can't stop looking at him, worrying about him, means nothing. He's my brother, of course I'm going to worry.

Maybe if I could stop playing around with this stupid quarter I could…

Crap, I broke it in half. Stupid magnetism.

Moron. That's what you are. A completely moronic idiot. Get a freaking grip.

Great, now Max is looking at me funny.

OK, no big deal. Shove the pieces in your pocket; make a lame joke out of it.

Yeah, that worked.

Calm down. Yeah, that's it. You've got nothing to be anxious about. It's not like it's the end of the world if you l…

No. Do. Not. Go. There.

Your fine. Breathe. That's it, breathe.

Wow, his eyes are really blue. Like really… really..

Stop it, Nudge. Just shut up.

Stop thinking about his eyes. Stop thinking about all of him His blonde, wavy hair, his lean body, his lips…

NO! Do NOT GO THERE.

Hot chocolate. Angel made hot chocolate. Perfect. That's the perfect thing to get my mind off of…

Don't, don't even think his name.

Crap. Napkin. I need a napkin. This chocolate is HOT!

I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. You'd think I'd sprouted a second head. Then again, that'd be pretty preferable to…

Oh, covered in hot chocolate. Right. All gray matter no longer functioning properly.

Stupid pyro.

This has nothing to do with Iggy. Stupid brain. Get a grip.

_Stop lying to yourself. It will get you nowhere._

Shut up conscience, no one asked for your impute.

Calm down. Calm DOWN. You are NOT in love with Iggy. Get a freaking grip. You're not.

Not. Not. Not. Right.

NOT In love with Iggy. In love with Johnny Depp. Like a normal, average teenager.

Yeah, that looks like a safe train of thought.

Johnney Deep. The caring, the funny, the insanely hot.

Not like Iggy. Not annoying or egotistical or sexist or… or…

_Wonderful?_

I did NOT just think that. No. No. NO. My mind is playing tricks on me.

_Or maybe, you are playing tricks on your mind._

Shut UP! Way too confusing.

I do not like Iggy. I do not like Iggy. I do not like Iggy. I like Iggy's though, nice diner in Nevada. Good hamburgers. Do not like Iggy. Like Iggy's, the diner.

Iggy's… I like the sound of that. Iggy's girl…

Wait a second. Back up.

I must be hallucinating. I have a fever. Or a tumor. I'll ask Angel later, she's good with brains. We can watch a movie on the DVD player Fang stole afterward Maybe Pirates…

Johnny Depp. Johnny Depp Johnny Depp.

Johnny's girl.

Yeah, just doesn't have the same ring to it.

Maybe I need a new crush. Dylan Sprouse. Yeah, he's cute. And actually not thirty years older than me. Yeah, much less creepy.

Wait, did someone just ask me something? I wasn't paying attention.

Oh, Fang said something. But Gasman answered for me. Thank you Gazzy!

Have to pay attention. Can't keep zoning out. Going to miss something important.

Got to stop dwelling on Iggy…

Yeah, that's not working.

Let's see. The sky is very nice today. Very bright. Very… blue.

Oh, we're landing. Right.

Max wants to talk with me. She's worried. What can I say?

It's got nothing to do with the fact that Iggy's sitting off by himself in the corner. All alone. Nope. None at all. His presence has nothing to do with how fast or slow my brain works. None.

That'd be stupid. Really… really…

Max is gone? When'd that happen? Oh well.

I need to go for a walk stop thinking about Iggy's eyes… and his hair… his lips…

Crap, Shut up brain, your giving me a headache.

Oh, a clearing, there we go, somewhere to clear my head.

Oh crap, why of why does the universe hate me?  
Iggy is standing there; he wants to talk to me.


	2. Maybe a little?

Chapter Two: Maybe a little?

OK, it's just Iggy. It means nothing to you. Nope, nothing at all. Just try and take a deep breath. There. In, out. In, out.

_Nudge your hyperventilating._

I am not! Shut up stupid brain. I'm fine…

BREATHE!

Ok, calm down. There we go. See, your fine. He can't even see you. He probably doesn't even know you're here.

In fact, he probably isn't there either. Your just really, really sick. Having hallucinations. Yeah. Yeah, that's right. Hallucinating. No, if this was a hallucination he'd be much more…

DON'T YOU **DARE** COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!!

Never mind. Not a positive train of thought. Think about bunny rabbits, and chocolate chip cookies, and absolutely anything but…

Oh yeah, _that _worked!

Stupid, _stupid _pyro.

What to do? Weigh options. Tuck tail and run? That's becoming more and more appealing…

Crap, he knows I'm here.

OK, Nudge. Your fine. Just take a deep breath. Ignore the butterflies raging world war three in your stomach. Just breathe… There we go. Now just say hello like a perfectly normal, sane person.

He's talking. How did I miss that? Oh, something about our last raid on Itex.

These clothes are starting to get uncomfortable. I really need a shower. Wonder if there's a creek or something nearby.

Wow, I wonder when my mind started changing tracks so often. That can't be normal. Add to list of things to ask Angel later. She'd hardly read my mind herself. Says I give her a headache.

He's looking at me again. Wow I really need a shower. I wonder if he'd like to join…

"What did you say?" Iggy's got this look on his face like he thinks I'm nuts.

Oh crap. What did I just say? I didn't… crap.

Fake a coughing fit. Anything. Yes he's buying it!

Thumping me on the back, obviously thinking I'm going to choke to death, but buying it nonetheless!

OUCH! Wow, who know Iggy was so _strong_ seriously…

Okay! NOT a safe train of thought.

Stop coughing. He stops hitting my back, Thank goodness!

"Now what were you saying?"

Crap, never mind. Stall for time. Stall for time!

"I was saying I really need to wash up-"

Quick brain! Make yourself useful for once! Come ON!

Oh!

"And then I was wondering if you'd like to join me-"Pause for half a second. Wow its fun to watch him squirm! Wait a second…

_Did that constitute as flirting?_

He looks really funny in green. Maybe this isn't _too_ bad…

"…And go into town afterward, if you can hold off eating that long. I really don't feel like ninety-nine cent hotdogs again."

Hold off evil giggling till later as he sputters a moment. I don't care if it _is _flirting! This is HILARIOUS!

Gotta give him credit thought, he recovered faster than I thought he would. Faster than _I _would at any rate.

Did he just say yes? HE SAID YES!

**WHOOPY!**

If I knew any sports analogies I would _so _put one here right now.

Put of victory dance until he's out of sight.

Wait a second. He said yes.

He's walking away.

Huh. Not a bad view. No, not bad at…

Wait.

Hold it.

Brain catches up with situation.

Breathe. Once, twice, three times.

Blink.

Did I just indirectly ask him out?


	3. No Absolutly, Positivly Not

Chapter Three: No. Absolutely, positively not.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Fascinating. What kind of diner get's packed at nine pm? I mean, seriously! What are these people doing here? It's like, way past bedtime for these kids and I think that man did fall asleep. He's pretty dang still… Maybe he's dead…

Nope, he moved. Crisis averted.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ugh! Where is he! He said he'd meet me here half an hour ago! If we don't order soon there isn't going to be any food left!

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Huh, what's that sound? Oh, my foot's tapping. Should probably stop that.

… _thump._

Oh, whatever! Natural reaction. Not at all worrisome what so…

WHOA!

Hey, take a deep breath. Someone tapped your shoulder. Not the end of the world. Not. The. End.

Breathe.

See, look it's just Angel. Nothing bothersome about…

**ANGEL?!**** FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES WHAT **_**IS SHE DOING HERE?!**_

"Hey, Nudge. How's your date going?"  
… WHAT?! Voice that.

"WHAT?!"

"Your date. You know, the one you have with Iggy."  
I swear my eyes are about to pop out of my head. Can't be healthy for my heart to beat this fast.

She's laughing. Well, I guess there could be worse reactions…

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Good luck!"  
And... she's gone. She just slanders away! I. Am. Going. Insane.

Turn around, breathe.

And there's Iggy.

…………………BREATHE!

Oh, my drink's here. When did that happen? What'd I order anyway. Can't remember. Wasn't paying attention.

Take a sip. That's it. Calm.

Ick!

Tea?! What in the name of Fang's mother did I order tea for?!

Iggy's staring at me. Well, not staring actually. Just kind of facing me with this expression on his face like he thinks I'm insane. Fabulous.

Swallow…

Ick.

Iggy's smiling. Wow…

_Breathe, Nudge._

Yeah, good idea. Finally a thought from my conscience I can stand.

_I resent that._

Shut up, you can't resent anything. You're a figment of my imagination. You have no power over me.

_Then why are you still talking to me?_

… Shut up. No one wants to know your opinions.

Iggy's talking. I should be paying attention. Not talking to myself. Yeah, not talking too myself is much more sane.

What'd he say? Oh, something about Max and Fang. Yeah, those two _are _impossible. Everyone knows they're meant for each other. Why can't they see what's right in front of them?

"Yo! Nudge, anybody home?" Iggy asked me. He's waving a hand in front of my face. How does he do that? He's freaking blind for cryin' out loud!

I need to look up at him. Say something to make me sound relatively sane. Yeah, just look up…

Huh… What was I thinking? Wow, his eyes are like this perfect shade of blue. Light a cross between cyan and baby blue… Really… Really entrancing…

Suddenly feeling rather light headed. That's probably bad.

Oh, it's cause I'm not breathing. That makes sense. Should probably resume doing that soon. Yeah. Breathing, a most necessary practice.

You know, breathing? That in-out motion you've been practicing for the last dozen or so years? Let's try some of that.

In. Out. In. Out.

Blink.

There, all better. Certainly not a bundle of nerves over a certain annoying pyro. Nope, not at all.

… _Who are you trying to fool? You already know you love him._

Shut UP conscience. I know no such thing. I refuse to acknowledge any feeling of attraction towards this… this…

_Told ya._

Oh, shut up.

Crap, now Iggy's giving me that are-you-insane look again. I hope you're happy.

_Immensely._

… I hate you.

"Nudge… Are you OK?"

Iggy is worried. About me. Ah, that's so…

NO! I am NOT going there! I refuse to be sucked into these stupid mind games.

_A little late for that isn't it?_

NO! I already established that I'm not falling in love with him.

_We established no such thing._

He's talking again. Wow, his lips are really…

NO! I am NOT going to come up with adjectives describing him. Utter waste of time. Yeah, stupid.

See I'm all stressed. Breathe Nudge. He's just Iggy. What are you so worked up about?

_Do you really want an answer to that?_

No. Resounding and empathic no. Shut up.

Oh, he's getting up. Time to get back to the others. Get some rest. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Maybe I'll go back down the waterfalls. I need another shower. A cold one. And then a long Iggyless nap. Yeah, that should be perfect.

_You're delusional. It's really, really sad._


	4. Okay, maybe a tiny bit

Chapter 4: Okay, _maybe _a tiny bit.

Well, the entire week has been fairly successful. At least nothing blew up and no one died. We're in Arizona. Dr. M's place.

Now it's late evening, girl's night at Max's mom's house. We kicked the boys out to camp in the yard. That was fun. Now it's just me, Dr. M, Angel and Ella. Max is on watch duty. We're playing Go Fish.

Yeah, not very inventive, but fun anyway. Dr. M is the easiest to beat. I'm beginning to think she is desperately in need of more coffee. Ella's a little harder and, of course, Angel never loses.

Big surprise.

Did I mention I'm going to make a world record for biggest girl talk ignited headache? I am so done with hearing about latest celebrity crushes and Dr M's new boyfriend, ick.

What's wrong with me? I _used _to enjoy this kind of thing. Gossip was my air. Now it just seems really stupid and superficial.

"Hey, what about you Nudge? Anyone catch your eye?"

Grunt. Shuffle my cards. Ignore eye contact.

Someone has caught my eye. Someone who can't possibly be with me. Someone I really shouldn't be thinking about. Still haven't ruled out possibilities of Itex manipulation or temporary insanity yet.

Really don't want to talk about it.

Alien abduction is starting to look like a logical possibility.

"Not talking, huh?" Angel smirks.

I send her my best 'Max death-glare'. She just smirks some more.

My turn. Call out a random number. I am going to lose if I don't start paying attention.

"What about you, Ella? How'd your date with Iggy go last night?"

Eyes widen. Head snaps up. Do not fall off chair.

DATE?!

_**GAHHHHHHHH!!!**_

Screeching rains through my brain, for one I'm in agreement with my conscience.

"Oh, pretty good. I mean, I think he had a good time and it went alright."

Try to keep from turning green with envy. Not a natural reaction. Get a grip.

"He asked me again for Friday."

Stupid girl. I'm going to rip her head off. Right off her shoulders.

Serious possible course of action, or maybe I should use my magnetism and fill her with a thousand pins. That sounds very appealing.

No. Bad idea. To messy. Don't want to ruin Dr. M's carpet. Later, outside. When Angel's not around to interfere.

"That's great Elly." Angel says while looking at me with a knowing glance. On second thought, Angel should be there too. I'm going to kill them both.

_Uh oh._

Stupid conscience needs to shut up, trying to contemplate murder here.

_Angel knows._

… Uh oh.

She's grinning a little. She's _enjoying_ this! Enjoying my utter discomfort. I'm going to kill her _slowly…_

I need to get out of here.

Time to lose. When did it get so hot in here? Must have Dr. M take a look at the heater. I think Gazzy's tampered with it. Wonder why no one else has noticed.

If that little blonde excuse for a mind reader doesn't stop it with that _stupid _toothy smirk I swear…

Brush hair out of face. Way too hot. Ignore soda. Last thing I need is to get hyped up on sugar and spill my guts to Blondie, Dr. M and little-miss-perfect.

Got to get out of here _now._

Say goodnight to girls. Thank Dr. M. Be civil. Ignore violent urges to tackle Ella and scalp her head.

_I told you so._

SHUT UP!

I am not going t kill Ella. Do not kill Ella. Do not Kill Ella. Do not kill Ella.

Breathe.

Make escape. Go to bed. Need rest.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Oh, someone's at the door. Bad timing. Go away.

It's Angel.

_Crap._

She wants the scoop on me and Iggy.

HEY! What does she mean 'I'm giving her a headache?" It's not like it's my fault. **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

Play dumb. I can do blonde. Yeah, totally.

Not working. Still pressing…

What should I do?

_Just spill your guts and get it over with._

… Right. Okay.


	5. I admit to nothing

Chapter Four: I Admit Nothing

Mornings are hell, They should be banned. Seriously.

This one's going okay though, got up drank coffee and an now listening to Fang drone on about something vitally important (it's the only time he talks).

Am actually able to pay attention this morning. Has nothing to do with absence of Iggy.

_Of course not._

Would probably be going better if certain voices in my head would learn the value of shut the hell up!

_**That**__ didn't sound crazy at all._

… shut up.

Oh crap, Gazzy's here and with Gazzy using comes…

Yeah, figures.

My stomach just lurched. So stupid. I feel like a little school girl who just got her first crush.

That's it! This isn't love, just a stupid, unimportant crush. Crushes fade. Quickly. Nothing to worry about.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Congratulations! You have now reached a new level of delusional._

When did my conscious start to sound like Iggy? These are the questions that haunt me.

Shut up, inner pyro.

Gasman's smiling at me as he sits down. Does he know something? Angel wouldn't have…

No, can't even think about that. One blond child of doom is enough for this family.

Hmm, that show is on Disney channel again. High musical or something… Zach Efron. Hm, kinda hot.

Efron. Efron. Efron.

Nudge Efron.

Yeah, just doesn't have that certain ring to it.

Zach's girl isn't appealing either.

_Iggy's girl…_

I thought I told you to shut up.

Zach. Zach. Zach.

His eyes are brown right? Can't remember. Not important, we'll go with brown.

Brown, warm and sweet. Not at all blue like Iggy's.

_Case in point…_

No. No. No. Don't think about Iggy's eyes Nudge. Think of Zach, brown. Chocolate. You like chocolate.

_You're starting to sound like a mental case._

Ignoring that!

Brown. Like chocolate or.. or…

Dang it, what else is brown?

Well, regardless it's better than blue.

Blue like a cloudy ocean day sprinkled with sparkling rain.

Whoa, back it up. When did my mind take on the façade of a badly written romance novel?

Okay, calm down Nudge. You are not falling for Iggy. It was probably just something you ate. It happens all the time. Relax.

_Were you abducted by aliens or something when I wasn't looking? Cause I swear you just added a whole new meaning to the word denial._

Must get a grip. Fang asked me something, wants to know what I picked up from the things I touched on the last Itex raid, slip into runaway survival mode. Answer question with as much vigor and intelligence as possible.

_That ain't a whole hell of a lot is it?_

Conscious is in danger of being throttled for its irritating wit.

Iggy's talking. Suddenly very, very focused on conversation.

_Case in point._

Wonder what that voice in the back of my head is muttering about. Abandon current train of thought to listen to Iggy.

New Itex base, small protection force. Called 'The Foundation'. Possibly contains information on the beginnings of avian research. Technology, firepower blah, blah, blah… Simple infiltrate and retrieve. Nothing unusual. The hybrids already being held there could be of use as well, one of the only places the hybrids weren't killed off from. A museum of sorts. Gross.

Huh, have Iggy's lips always moved like that? It's really… really…

What was I thinking about again?

Max is saying something. Authoritive, 'don't you dare mess this up' crap. Wait, she'd not coming? Oh yeah, she and Angel are taking an alternative route. Shut down the security system.

If Max doesn't shut up soon I'm gonna…

Oh, meeting over. Time to get out of here. Miraculously have managed not to knock anything over today.

Whoops, spoke to soon, collided with Dr Martinez. She's getting up. No harm, no fowl.

Iggy's walking by us, talking to Max. He doesn't see me at all…

"Nudge? Nudge, sweetie, are you all right?" Dr. Martinez's looking at me like I've lost my marbles.

"What, uh, yes. I'm fine Dr. M, great really." I stammer, must convince Max's mom I'm not going insane.

She's not buying it.

Wants to give me a few tests. Says I don't have to come to the office. She worried.

Laugh at her like she's being overprotective but agree to tests anyway.

_After _the mission.


	6. Perhaps

Chapter 6: Perhaps

In case you ever wondered, bullet holes through vital organs? Not my favorite experience.

They only take a second and hurt like hell for eternity. Please someone explain to me where the justice is in that?

This one just happened to be just below my right shoulder. Okay some maybe not _vital _organs, but it still hurt!

_Oh come on, it's a measly hole gaping through your only set of functioning biological systems. Not at all anything to worry about._

To think I ever liked this place, the forest outside the stupid Itex compound seemed nice enough. Lots of blossoms and green colored crap. Lots of pretty looking planets and stuff. Thought I'd have to visit Northern wherever-we-where again sometime when I wasn't trying to save the world.

It was raining real hard when we got here, but just seemed to make it more pretty.

You'd think I'd have learned not to trust the innocent looking by now wouldn't you?

Usually I love the rain. When I'm inside. No covered in muddy, ick and general gunk.

Did I mention I'm soaking _wet_?

Yeah, feathers and wet? Not best of friends.

We spotted this harmless looking cabin on the way up the hillside to the Itex building, we ignored it. A small boy was playing hop scotch with his little sisters in the driveway. They looked really cute.

Harmless.

_But you remember, so did Anne at first…_

Anne is a different situation. They were just kids! They shouldn't be dangerous.

Of course, I was one to talk.

We camped out on the hillside under some rock outcroppings. Iggy made baked potatoes.

Yum.

Then the rain got harder, like we're talking hurricane hard.

And the kids showed up.

With guns.

I'm such an idiot.

Ugh, my shoulder hurts! I need to find cover. Like now.

More bullets raining around me. Those little punks have _aim! _

Huh that's odd, I always seem to remember the ground was a bit father away…

**Thud.**

Oh…

Slippery ground plus running for life equals prime falling conditions. Probably should have known that.

_Well, there goes __**another **__outfit. That or we bring hopelessly torn and mud stained back into style._

Um, I don't know if you bothered to notice conscience but I'm kind of busy running for my life from a bunch of crazed lunatic toddlers chasing after me with a freaking **bullet **lodged in my back. I think my appearance is pretty low on my priorities list.

Try to get up off the ground. Unfortunately harder then anticipated. Particularly while bleeding out into the mud. Right, new plan.

Wow, you know I think this is the first time in days lightheadedness has nothing to do with certain overgrown bird-brained pryo.

Decide Iggy induced lightheadedness if greatly preferred to this before promptly losing consciousness.

AN: Yeah, yeah I know. Evil cliffy! Sorry, but it just decided that was the way to go, I no longer have control, this story's got a mind of its own. I promise to update ASAP, but I have other stories to get to too. I'd love some reviews! – S.S.


	7. If Truth Be Told

Chapter 7: If Truth Be Told…

OUCH!!!!!

Jolt upright. What the hell just happened? Please tell me that was just a really bad dream. Something pushes me back down. What. Is. Going. ON!

"Would you just hold still!?"

GAH!

"Hold still feather brains!"

"YEEHH!!!!"

Hey, screaming seemed like a good tactic at the time, roll over and sit up.

OUCH!!!

Look around blearily. Cold, dark, damp…

That sounds welcoming.

What is going…?

Iggy. Standing right there. In the corner of… well wherever we are.

Suddenly not sure I care.

He's got a bottle of water in one hand, some kind of cloth in the other. Looks really red… Wonder why…

Brain suddenly jerks to stop. Put two and two together. The cloth… and water… He was cleaning my wound. Then why…

Looks down at self. Not wearing a top. Thankful still have on mud splattered bra. But still...

"Ep!" Yelp is very unlady like, no matter. Throw nearest object at blushing pyro's head.

**Thunk.**

Oops.

_Oh perfect. You just hit your blind brother in the head with a rock. You're a horrible person._

Well I said oops didn't I?!

_What if you killed him?_

Somehow the fact that he's glaring at me murderously makes me think that's unfortunately unlikely.

How is it possible to be blind and _still _have the ability to glare like that?

_Uh oh. He looks rather pissed._

That you captain obvious. And why do you still sound like Iggy? I thought I told you to knock that off!

_Should you really be paying me attention right now? Iggy looks rather ready to kill you._

Well I did hit him on the head…

Now would be a great time for a hole to open underneath me straight to hell.

Right about now please.

Oh yeah, he's angry. Really angry. Totally going to kill me.

It's kinda cute actually. The way his nose gets all scrunched up like that. His pursed lips… Should really make an effort to piss off Iggy more often.

He's chewing me out now. Well I can chew right back. After all he was touching me, when I had be shirt off and was unconscious!

_Like you mind._

Well… I was unconscious!

_I never said the situation was perfect._

We've been bickering for a good solid five minutes now. Like we're…

_Old married couple?_

Actually I was going to say two year olds.

Hear a snap. Heads snaps up with it. Someone's coming.

Tell both inner and outer Iggys to promptly shut up.

Listen hard.

It's the kids, they're arguing. Blaming one another for two avians who escaped.

They head off, clouds choose that moment to block out the sun to our already limited light supply. It's pitch black, only thing I can see is Iggy's sightless eyes.

Glace around as eyes adjust. We're in a cave. Heart is pumping adrenaline though me. How could they miss the mouth of the cave?

Finally locate it. Near the ground, covered with branches for camouflage.

Thank goodness for Iggy. Swell with apprieation. Could kiss him for this,

_You need a reason?_

… we'll worry about that.. later.

It's quiet. _Too _quiet…

_Being a bit over dramatic there aren't we?_

Ignoring that. Focusing on not hyperventilating. Doesn't help that Iggy's got his hand on my shoulder. Not one bit.

Look up at Iggy, just to check that he's still there. Rather pathetic actually, cause I can feel him touching me. But I just need to see….

He's scared. A normal person couldn't tell. But I knew. His eyes were narrowed, not wide and fearful like most people get when they're scared. Of course we weren't normal people. But seeing him, all terrified and focused like that, it just made me feel…

In the name of a menopausal Max, was there any expression he could put on that face that I _wouldn't _find incredibly sexy?

Okay, _so_ not the time Nudge. You are possibly about to fight for your life and the life of your beloved. Focus.

Wait a second!!! By _beloved?!?! _Where had that little abomination come from?!

_Do you want me to answer that?_

Clear and resounding no.

The minutes tick by, finally the voices fade away. I sigh heavily and sink to the ground.

Iggy doesn't follow me. He's breathing really fast, his eyes are all screwy. Like he's not focused or some-

Oh crap, he's hyperventilating.

Make him sit down. He needs fuel. Food, wasn't there a sandwich in the bags?!

Feel around for a flashlight, flick it on and temporarily blind self before pulling out a brown paper bag and pushing it under his nose.

Wait… Am I coaching him on how to breath?

Must be, he's giving me that '_are you losing your mind' _look again. I've been getting that with increasing frequency lately. Hey! I don't feel turned on! Maybe this is that one safe expression that…

He's turned to face me. Still sexy as ever.

Perfect.

"We need to get out of here, find the others." He says slowly, still watching me.

I nod.

"But first you need to let me…"

Mind is wandering into all to familiar territory. Get your mind out of the gutter Nudge!

"Finish dressing your wounds."

Scrunch up my nose and tell him I'm perfectly okay. I'll be fine till we find the others.

Iggy give me a disbelieving look and challenges me to just spread my wings out.

I begin to fight against my natural reaction to flinch from the pain.

I lose.

I fall to the ground and grumble out a defeated reply to his smug smirk.

_Ugh…_

Crap, this hurts.

Wonder why Ashley Tisdale's "He Said, She Said" is suddenly playing through my head.

"YEOUCH!!"

Iggy is finally finished bandaging me up. I feel like Brittney Spears being released from rehab.

Finally slip on my half-non existing jacket. Grumble, mutter, swear.

Okay, now to come up with a plan to-

Too late.

"I've got a plan."

But _of course_ he does.

Conscious really needs to stop grinning so widely in the back of my head.


	8. Alright, Maybe

Chapter Eight: Alright, Maybe

Huh, that's odd. I'm not freezing, in pain or generally miserable. Okay, so that second one's a lie, but pain is much subdued. Really counts as gone. That's really very odd. And it's so dark. Never been a fan of dark. Can't see whose about to jump out and drop you in the dark. Wonder why…

Oh, eyes are closed. Right. I can fix that.

Huh? Is this a… girl's bedroom? Oh! I know this bedroom, it's Ella's. I'm back in Arizona. Wonder how that happen. Last thing I can remember is Iggy and something about a plan… and running… and getting shot.

Again.

Really shouldn't be making a habit out of that. Should take up knitting, much less fatal a hobby.

_I don't know, with your luck you'd manage to spear yourself through with the needles._

Well, at least we know YOUR fine.

_I am you Nudge. Therefore I can only be fine if you are fine. Now sit up, I want to look around._

Ugh, okay. Pull into sitting position. It defiantly looks like Ella's room. SO either this is an elaborate plot of Itex's to lure me into doing something I'll regret or I'm home.

_You are __**not **__home. You don't have a home. This is Dr. Martinez's home and Ella's home and maybe even Max's home. But not ours. We don't have a home._

Ever heard the saying "home is where the heart is"?

_You mean hope is where Iggy is._

No.

_Uh huh._

You know I think I read somewhere that arguing with voices inside your head is a sign of insanity.

_I know, I don't think there's hope for Max either._

Well duh, but that wasn't my point.

_It's only a sign of insanity when you lose… So yeah, no hope for you either then._

You know what? I'm not going to argue with you anymore.

_Only because you know I'm right._

No, because arguing with voices in my head is insane.

Besides, I can't possibly love him. I simply can't. It's impossible. What do I really know about him anyway?

_You grew up together. Gasman and Angel were siblings from the start and Max and Fang always have had each other. I think you know him better then you think._

When this become a civil conversation? What happened to all that nervous energy?

_I think it might have something to do with being shot and then pumped full of pain meds._

Oh, there's an IV in my arm. That explains that.

_Not very important at the moment, Nudge._

Well I guess Iggy's plan worked. I'm alive at least. I'm going to say not dead and home equals success.

_So either the plan worked, or we're trapped in a very convincing hallucination._

What about the others? Are they okay?

_I don't know any better than you do._

Hey, listen… Are those... voices?

They're out the hall. Lean over a bit to see better.

Fang (he's fine! He's alive! Where are the others?!) is talking quietly with Dr. M on the other side of the door. They both look very grave.

_No kidding. Fang looks like he's contemplating murder or something. Sheesh._

Try to swing legs over the side of bed.

Ack! The room is spinning and still have IV in arm. Bad Nudge, bad!

"Ugh…"

Dr. Martinez rushes to my side and starts gushing something that's probably reassuring.

Not really paying attention as I yawn heavily.

Totally nap time, worry about current state of being when again conscious.

*****

Conscious again. Less groggy than before. More alert and slightly more mobile.

Not alone either. Angel's here.

Well, that's nice. She's such a great sister and here she is, standing at the foot of my bed. Come to offer me moral support, to lift my spirits, to-

"Wow, Nudge. You look like hell."

Okay. Maybe not.

Thank her snarkily for her obvious show of support. She just chuckles while she glances toward Dr. M and asks for an update.

Apparently I lost quite a bit of blood, but luckily, the bullets didn't cause any real damage. Somehow managed to miss all my vital-

Am only mildly aware of what Dr Martinez's saying as Iggy enters.

Dynamic suddenly changes. Not entirely sure what happened while I was out cold but something's off between them.

Iggy's talking to Mr. M, and now Angel's talking to me.

Angel smirks as she catches me looking at Iggy.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

And he's still dating Ella technically. This could prove to be a problem for everyone involved.

Shoot.


	9. Alright, I'm Officially Screwed

Chapter: … alright, I'm officially screwed

Official Definition of Argument according to some bearded dead guy's ancient tome of words.

Argument: (arg-yOO-ment). _Noun. _1. A discussion involving differing and often directly opposing points of view; A Debate; A Disagreement 2. A Divergence; Verbal opposition; Contention: Altercation.

The Official Definition of Argument according to Mrs. Iggy Ride-

_Nudge, even I am sane enough to remember that we have yet to reach the alter._

Oh yeah. Sorry, my fault. NUDGE'S definition.

Argument: (arg-yOO-ment). _Noun. _1. A heated discussion revolving around a pair of semi-grown, seemingly intelligent teenagers bickering like five year olds. 2. The only thing I seem to be able to do in Iggy's presence in the full WEEK I've been released from bed rest.

Am currently in Mrs. Martinez's kitchen (not unusual) arguing with Iggy (defiantly not usual) about anything and everything either of us can manage to think up and nitpick at. Was ordered to work with him today by Max. She seems to find it extremely hilarious.

I'm not amused.

"Of course _I _can manage to make it work, _I _am virtually a genius. This is all obviously _your _fault!"

"Oh YES! Thanks for clearing that up! _Obviously _it must be my fault! After all I'm the one standing in the corner _not touching anything!_ So _obviously _it's my fault!"

"Yes! Exactly! Glad you're catching on!"

"Well thanks for that your majesty! Anything else you want to blame me for? Global warming or the Ice Age for instance? Puberty?"

Hate it when he gets like this. All condescending and greater-than-thou. Swear no sane human being would be able to take his yammering on and on about the stupidity of life, particularly the stupidity of _my _life.

"If you're so damn smart _you _should be able to figure out some to make it work!" I screech back.

"What do you want me to do? Yell out "Yip, yip!" and see if it flies?"

Monetarily stunned at this inadvertent reference to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. That's rather intriguing. Make mental note to talk to him about it later.

_After he gets over being so infuriating, you mean?_

Yeah. After.

I can't think strait with him standing so close like that! Yelling at me this way… If I didn't know better I'd say he's doing this to me on purpose.

_Maybe we should just deck him._

Yeah, for being an infuriating, irritating abrasive freak of nature that's, that's-

_Incredibly endearing?_

Who asked you!

Ugh, I can't deal with this boy today. Is he still going on!? I can't be around him right now. Have to deal with Ella first at the very least. She's like my sister. Max is gonna kill me.

"You know what Iggy!?! I've had enough of that crap! You can't just-"

So I take a turn at the shouting. What? _He's_ got me wound up, it's not my fault!

He glares at me.

He insults me.

He _infuriates _me to no end!

Gah! How am I supposed to think strait with his staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes…

All I see is red. More insults are thrown from both sides.

UGH!

How am I supposed to make up decent come backs if I can't think strait!

If he'd only shut up long enough for me to think.

And then my body's reacting before my brain can catch up.

Grab the collar of his T-shirt and yank him towards me. Some part of my brain registers that it's blue with white strips and a little too big on him but totally matches the shoes I put on this morning. That part is way in the back though and I soon can't think about his shirt size or color or even my shoes.

Because I'm kissing him. _**I'm kissing him! **_My lips and his all smashed up together. Hell is slowly freezing over.

Not that I really care because_ I'm_ kissing **him**!!

But he's not moving.

Standing still.

Stunned.

But somehow, even this barely registers.

And I don't think I'm breathing.

And I don't think I care.

Eyes are fluttering closed, heart pumping in earnest. Arms snake around his neck, meeting no resistance. It's natural, it's fearless, it's flawless.

It's perfect.

Chest squeezes from lack of oxygen. I don't give a rat's butt.

I swear I can feel the heat around me and hear my charging heart better than I have even felt anything, even heard anything in my entire life.

And then pure bliss as he wraps his arm around my back and-

Wait a second.

_Whoa._

Is he… kissing me back?!

_He's kissing you! He's kissing you! HE'S KISSING YOU!!!!_

He's kissing me!

I smile despite myself. It's heavenly and-

Wait, he's WHAT?

Somehow my higher brain functions finally connect with my actions, overriding the pleasant feelings curling up my toes. Yank back from Iggy and gasp desperately for air.

_You kissed him! You kissed him! You kissed him!_

I kissed me.

He kissed me _back._

My toes are still curling, face is flushed, and it's very, very… silent.

Suddenly feel extreme embarrassment.

_You moronic IDIOT!!! You kissed him! Hurry! Make up an excuse or-_

Can' even manage to listen to my own internal voice, much or less form a sentence.

_Then run._

He seems unfocused too. He's not saying anything.

_Run._

He's trying to say something, fumbling around for the words that will break my still pounding heart.

_RUN._

"S-sorry." I mutter.

And then I run.


	10. Okay, So It's Love

Chapter Ten: Okay, So It's Love.

So… I kissed _him_ yesterday. Was assured three times by Dr. M I'm most certainly brain tumor free. Have been tactlessly avoiding Iggy and/or the slut ever since.

_Ella, Nudge. Her name is Ella._

Yeah. Yeah, Ella Martinez. That's what I said wasn't it?

_No._

Huh, okay.

Seriously need to get a grip on reality.

On one hand, we have The Slu-Ella who is dating Iggy. Do not want to hurt her.

_Not to mention Max might actually kill you for making her sister cry._

… I'm going to pretend that isn't relevant.

On the other hand, there are these strange possibly-mental-insanity-induced feelings Iggy.

_And on the third hand we have us, going slowly insane from lack of sense._

Says the little voice talking in my head.

_And fourthly… I think too many people are learning one plus one equals two._

Huh? What did someone else see us? What if someone was secretly watching when I kissed him?

When _I _kissed _him._

Yum…

_Nudge!_

Sorry.

Did I mention I can't stop thinking about the kiss? Because I really, really can't.

Which would be why I'm avoiding Iggy.

_I think we should be avoiding Fang too._

… WHAT?!?!

_I don't know anything for fact! It's just that I'm concerned he might be learning how to count…_

Fabulous. First the little blond devil and now Mr. Dreary. Just my luck.

_He knows something's up. Have you seen the glances he's been casting between you and Iggy ever since you got back from that mission? He may not know what's going on, but he knows there's something._

Well, if he figures it out we'll just have to kill him. Problem solved.

_Are we going to kill Angel too? And the Gasman? Because he's been looking at you funny too. And then there are those friends Ella had over yesterday. They kept smiling at you and him and giggling. Is killing half the town an option?_

No, I suppose not…

Knock at the door, then again, sharp and insistent.

"Whoever you are, fill out your will. You're going to be needing it." I mumble

Yank open the door

It's Angel.

Yeah, brutal murder sounds pretty attractive right about now.

"Do you love Iggy?"

Um, yes. We already established that.

"You know the answer."

"You know, I think he's falling in love with Ella."

I glare at her. Why is she doing this to me? I am aware of Iggy and The Slut's affair.

"No, I mean _really."_

Wait, what?

"And she loves him too, you know."

I just stare at her, trying to deny what's staring me in the face.

"You love Iggy, Nudge."

More with the "duh!" statements.

"How much do you love him?

_Too much…_

"Enough to want him to be happy? No matter whom he's with?"

Wait.

No.

Stop, back up.

Not ready to answer that question yet.

But now that's it's out there…

Do I love him?

_Yes._

Do I love him enough?

…

…

…

Yes.

Well, crap. There goes my happiness.


	11. Tell the Truth

Chapter 11: Tell the Truth

_What are we doing here again?_

Spying.

_On who?_

Iggy.

… _Any particular reason, or are we just dabbling in our natural stalker tendencies._

He and Ella snuck off after dinner.

_You __**want **__to watch them make-out?_

… no. Of course not.

_Then why?_

I just need to do this. I need that image in my mind. I need to know, _know _he doesn't love me.

_We need to know he's happy._

Yeah.

_Okay._

Where are they? I swear they were right there…

"W-what?"

Was that The Slut?

_Yeah, I think so. I thought we had decided against calling her that._

Sorry, slipped.

_Uh huh. Why does Ella look like Iggy just shot her puppy in the eye?_

Ella has a puppy?

_Nudge, focus! Iggy is talking!_

"It's just- It's not fair to you, for us to continue seeing each other right now."

_What?!_

That would explain the aghast in Ella's eyes, I feel so sorry for her…

"I'm sorry, Ella. It's just… it's just I think I might be…"

What are you doing Iggy? You're killing me here!

_Looks like he's killing Ella too._

Hey, I'll worry about being sorry for her later, right now I wanna listen.

"It's just, oh Ella, this is so hard."

_Tell me about it!_

Shut up!

"It's just, I think I'm falling in love with someone else."

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

_BREATH!!!_

Don't cry. I'm not going to cry.

_Who is it? Who else could it be? Will the torture never end?_

Ella loves him, he's breaking her heart. He's breaking my heart. Why did I have to fall in love with someone so horrible? Why? Why me?

_All's fair in love and war._

I don't wan to play fair! I'm done playing fair. I don't want to play at all. This hurts too much. I don't want to play this game anymore!

_Me either._

But what can I do? I love him.

_Just try to live with it, what else can we do?_

… I hate it when your right.

_I know._

I'm going to stop crying now, okay?

_Okay._

"Who is it, Iggy?"

Oh no, I don't think I can bear to hear this.

_We should go._

Oh, and there goes the waterworks.

_What happened to not crying?_

Well, I'm sorry. When I piece my heart back together enough to gain some control over my emotions I'll try to keep them in better check.

"It's... It's…"

_Oh just spit it out so we can go!_

I need this to be over…

Just breath, Nudge. Just brea-

"It's Nudge."

Well there goes that idea.

Suddenly find it incredibly difficult to locate oxygen.

"I'm so sorry, Ella."

And now they're both crying, sobbing in each other's arms.

But I don't care.

He loves me!

ME!!!

"It's-it's okay, Iggy. Shh, it's okay."

"Stop that!" Iggy barks.

_I have a feeling this is about to be a private conversation._

… I need to talk to Iggy.

_But doesn't Ella deserve at least-_

I **need **to talk to him.

… _Okay, but let's keep quiet._

"Iggy, I-"

"No, stop being so understanding. You're supposed to be revolted by me right now. You're supposed to slap me and scream at me and tell me you hate me. You're not supposed to be so… so…. Understanding!'

"But I do understand, Iggy. You love her. Somehow, I've always known you have."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Does she love you?"

_**YES!!!!!**_

"I… I don't know."

Ella grabs either side of her face, stares into his eyes.

_Grrrr…._

Hey, what happened to being quiet?

_She's touching our man._

Somehow, I think we can let her have that, at least.

… _I suppose._

"You listen to me Iggy Ride. If she ever hurts you, even a little bit, I may not still be here waiting for you to crawl back. But I sure as hell will kick her boyfriend stealing butt so hard that even those precious wings of hers won't be able to catch her before she reaches the ground."

Gulp.

_I think it's time we made our presence known._

"I won't."

Heads snap up, glares of anger and astonishment.

Ella draws her hands away from Iggy, still looking at me.

Iggy's looking at me too, a look of total fear on his face.

_We should kiss him. He needs to know we love him back. Kiss him good and hard and long. Like in our dearest fantasies. There's no stopping us now. He LOVES us._

Not in front of Ella.

"N-nudge, I-"

But I never get to discover what Iggy is.

Because suddenly Ella's rushing towards me.

And there's a sickening crunching sound.

And for a moment, I'm not sure why.

Then Ella's storming away,

And I'm on the ground.

Clutching a broken nose.

-

-

-

AN: So... yeah. That was WAY more aghasty then I wanted it. But I know in my head that this is exactly how Iggy would tell Ella, and he'd be so torn up about it. I mean, Ella was his first love. Leaving her, even for Nudge, had to kill him.

Anyway, there will only be a couple of chapters or so after this one, then I'm going to start another story. One that's exactly like this story, but from Iggy's point of view. I've had a couple requests for this so I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. I am writing this story from Iggy's POV, it will start posting after the end of this story.


	12. Mrs Iggy Ride

Chapter 12: Mrs. Iggy Ride

WARNING: Slight (very slight) spoiler for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows included in dialogue. You have been warned.

**FIVE-ish YEARS LATER**

So, I'm going to leave Arizona today.

Not that I haven't done that before, it's just this time I'll be gone for three whole months. Three long Iggy-less months.

Seriously bummed out about that, but Angel says it's mandatory. Why we're letting the thirteen year old boss us around is beyond me. But she's got Max in her back pocket, the little devil.

So now I'm stuck with this "mandatory" health trip. Angel's coming too; we're making it into a girl's out trip. I think it's a stupid idea. Angel thinks its "necessary for my mental health". Max thinks Angel knows what she's talking about. So basically, I'm screwed.

I'm packing now, racking my brain for some way to get out of my current situation.

It's not that the idea of going to a health spa and getting away from the battles and press that I'm bothered with of course. It's just the thought of leaving Iggy and his warm, bottomless eyes…

_Nudge…_

What? I can think about his eyes all I want now. We're dating.

Yeah that's right _dating. _D-A-T-I-N-G.

Best six letters in the alphabet.

I can't believe it really, especially after all that drama.

After "The First Kiss Incident" and the "Jealous Ex-Girlfriend Breaks Nudge's Nose Incident" we didn't talk for almost four whole months. I'm still not sure why. We were nervous or scared or something. Or maybe we were just doing what avian-hybrids do best; running away from the situations that scared us silly.

After about three and a half months of completely avoiding _him _(not an easy feat when you live across the hall from one another and are working together to take down an evil world-wide organization) I finally decided to just go and talk to him.

Then two weeks later, I actually did it.

What? I got there eventually!

All by myself too, my courage to take action had absolutely nothing to do with the cornered talk I had with Fang were he implied strongly that if I didn't find a way to work things out with the blind pyro of my own free will, he's lock the two of us in a very small closet somewhere until I _did._

Ever since he plucked up the courage to actually ask Max out he thinks he's so holier-than-thou.

Anyway, after I decided I was going to stop purposely avoiding him, things got very, very awkward.

I'd pass him in the hallway and say "hello" or "good morning" and he'd nod and keep walking. After I finally was able to do this without wanting to throw up from pure nerves, I thought I should take it a step further.

I waited until one morning I heard him getting up before everyone else, something I knew he did sometimes when he wanted to think.

I found him in the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee and a brail newspaper Dr. M had started ordering once a week.

That first real conversation was defiantly the hardest.

Well, I guess it wasn't so much the actual talking but getting up the nerve to actually talk to him

Angel warned me to keep it light, so I made an effort.

Grabbing an apple off the counter, I dropped into the seat across from him and asked,

"So… which are more fun to beat the crap out of, Flyboys or Erasers?"

He'd jumped for a moment, spilling a bit of coffee. Then he just stared at me for a good three minutes. I thought about walking away and then,

"Oh, flyboys defiantly."

"Why?"

"They make a bigger bang."

And that was that.

We started making it a routine, every morning getting up a little bit earlier in and just talking.

After awhile, we started having lunch together out on the porch too. Not on purpose, of course. I mean, he just walked outside with his sandwich one day and I followed.

After Flyboys and Erasers we moved on to Harry Potter. Including an intense-almost-steamy argument over whether or not the epilogue implied a Rose/Scorpius relationship and then whether or not Ron would literally die of shock when he found out. We had a great deal of fun after that brutally planning the comic murders of our favorite book and TV characters.

It took almost a whole month to move from brutal murders to matching making.

Then another month to move from match-making to predictions about the future of this series or that.

Then another for predictions to deeper things like hopes, fears and dreams.

We literally didn't officially date until I was fifteen, two whole years after "The First Kiss Incident".

Then we dated for several more years and never kissed or anything.

Well that's not entirely true; we held hands on occasion and stuff. But you have to understand, we were very set in our ways. We had been on the run most of our lives. I had spent my whole life attributing "change" to "world shattering horror". It took a lot of adjustment for us to go from "siblings" to "friends" to "more than friends".

And then just recently we really became "boyfriend and girlfriend". Recently as in just last night. At least in my book. Last night, he had kissed me again for the first time.

I was determined it would be him that made the first move this time, but it sure took him long enough! I mean, I'm sure we'll be better off because we waited. But listen to the math; I got my first kiss at thirteen. Today is my eighteenth birthday. We started dating when I was fifteen. So I was "with" Iggy for five years without any real physical action, including three years during which we were officially dating!

But it was all worth it, last night.

Last night we made-out for the first time, I mean, we didn't take it father then that. But still it was amazing.

And I don't feel the least bit bad about it, because I'm sure I've found myself a life partner. I know it's not just a physical thing for him. I know that he really loves me and that I really love him and that this, our love, is all that is really important to either of us.

It's an amazing feeling.

"I'm so happy for you, Nudge."

Whip head around. Glare evilly at Blond Devil.

"You better be here to help me pack." I said.

Angel just smiled and grabbed a pair of jeans form my dresser to put into my bag.

Yeah, three whole months without my prince charming is going to suck.

"You know he's still going to be here when you get back." Angel says, not looking at me, a smile the size of a small country spread across her face. I just scowl.

The packing now goes far too quickly. All of the sudden standing at the passenger door to the car. Fang's in the front seat, motioning me to hurry up so he can get us to the airport in time.

Did I mention birds shouldn't fly in airplanes? But angel says that riding first-class is part of our trip.

Look around for Iggy, knowing he won't be here. He said goodbye to me this morning. Max needed him for a mission.

He doesn't have to go on a pointless vacation.

Fang drives us to the airport while Angel chats on happily.

Refuse to acknowledge her, am extremely peeved.

Finally get out of the car, Angel loads me and her luggage onto the loading conveyer belt thing. Wonder briefly why she didn't use her bright pick luggage bags Dr. M got her for her birthday last month.

Turn back for one last look to wave at Fang, security won't let him come in to wait with us.

And that's when I see him.

As in _Him _him.

He's running fast. I gasp. He's going to get hit by a car or something! But somehow he finds his way through the crowded parking lot.

"Wait! Wait, Nudge!"

He's out of breath. I freeze in my tracks; he's got something in his hand. I can't quite make it out. And then I'm in his arms, and he's kissing me again in front of everyone.

Not that I'm complaining…

And then he pulls away and I'm about to protest.

But then he's sinking to the ground.

Getting on one knee.

Holding out the object in his hand, which I now recognize as a black box used to hold jewelry, usually… _rings._

"Will you do me the honor-"

Heart is beating a mile a minute; no it's stopped, failing completely. No reaction is strong enough.

"I mean, do you think you might consider-"

I can't breathe, can't think.

"I mean, will you, possibly, agree to-"

He looks at me with scared, anxious eyes, like he's going to pass out, or I am. I'm not sure.

"Marry me?"

And then he opens the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring set in intertwining black gold and silver.

I can't find my voice. I can't remember the word I need to say. I can't remember my own name.

And then everything goes very, very black.


	13. The Happily Ever After

Chapter 13: The Happily Ever After

So… Super, super nervous. Not even sure there are words to describe the extent of my nervousness.

The aisle stretched out before me is lined with pink flowers (Angel's fault) with huge groupings of white folding chairs on either side. I didn't even know we had anyone to invite. Guess we've made more friends over the years then I thought. Doctors and lawyers and other people who have helped us fight Itex over the years.

Angel dances down the aisle first; her bouncy blond curls and huge eyes make her seem younger than her thirteen years. Makes her perfect looking as flower girl. Gasman the ring bearer doesn't fit in as well, having grown into a rather brutally teenager. Still, he smiles and clutches the pillow happily as he follows closely on his sister's heels.

From some unknown location Max starts up the music, a sort of twangy tune that sounds nothing like the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" song. But when has traditional ever fit me anyway?

Fang gives me a rare smile and squeezes my nervous shoulder. He's giving me away. Fitting really, since he and Max always served as the closest thing any of us had to parents, even to Iggy despite the fact they're the same age.

Besides if it hadn't been for his gentle prodding-

_You mean unnecessarily brutal harassment?_

Shh, I was trying to be nice. He got us here didn't he?

_Still, if we ever have kids they are staying as far away from Fang as humanly possible._

Good plan.

Dr. M has gotten her pastor-permit thingy so she can conduct the ceremony. Spot her first as we enter the room, beaming happily at me. Absolutely love that women.

The best man, a guy Iggy met at culinary school, is making very obvious googily eyes at the maid of honor.

_Ella doesn't seem to mind though._

Yeah, you heard right. Ella's my maid of honor.

We made up about three years ago, just after me and Iggy started officially "dating". She says it was because she saw how happy we were together and got over Iggy.

I think Max's treats of bodily harm to us both had more to do with our mutual changes of heart.

But I'm not saying that out loud. I'm proud, not crazy.

And then I spot him.

And suddenly, the possibility of Ella killing me in my sleep is the last thing on my mind.

He's smiling an extremely nervous kinda smile and looks kinda purple around the edges, which contrasts horridly with his black dress suit.

_You can think about details like that with him standing there in that smashing suit?_

No one says smashing anymore.

_Not the point…_

Still I guess your right… Yum.

And I don't even feel guilty for that wayward thought.

Suddenly have to try extremely hard not to yank Fang and drag him down the aisle in a mad dash for my purple groom.

_A wise man once said "It is impossible to love and be wise."_

Did you just call me dumb?

_Yes._

Oh, okay then.

Still too gloriously happy to care.

_You see what I mean?_

Not talking to inner Iggy today, got other issues to deal with.

Wonderful, beautiful issues.

Finny we're at the altar. Fang kisses me lightly on the cheek. And Iggy is still purple.

Smile at him subtly.

Don't hear a word Dr. M says. Too occupied with Iggy's eyes which are glowing in my direction.

Then he turns away from me to face the doctor, more words. Then Iggy says,

"I do."

And I reply without thinking about it,

"So do I."

Oops…

Chuckles and giggles ring throughout the audience.

I ignore then and wait until Dr. M tells Iggy to kiss me.

He does.

I'm kissing my husband.

Husband. Husband. Husband.

Iggy's girl.

Forever.

Yeah, somehow I think I can get used to that.

AN: Expect the sequel/same-qual (I have no name for a story that runs along the same time as its predecessor) in the next week. The Definition of Denial it half written, first chap as soon as I feel this one got enough screen time.


End file.
